The present application relates generally to the field of generating synthesized image sequences. The present application relates more specifically to the field of generating synthesized image sequences based on a selected textual passage.
School textbooks are notorious for their dry presentation of material. Paintings or photographs are often included in the textbook to maintain the student's interest and to provide context to the subject matter being conveyed. However, due to limited space, only a limited number of images may be included in the textbook. Further, students with dyslexia, attention deficit disorder, or other learning disabilities may have difficulty reading long passages of text. Thus, there is a need for improved systems and methods of conveying the subject matter underlying the text to a reader.